The present invention relates to abutments implantable in bones which are useful for attaching prosthetic devices to the bone. More specifically, the present invention pertains to an implant which resists both rotation and displacement of the implant relative to the bone. The device of the present invention is particularly, but not exclusively, useful as a dental implant.